Popcorn Garland (Wincest Version)
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Picking out Christmas decorations for the bunker was supposed to be a bonding experience, Sam just wanted it to be over. Part 18 of Advent Calendar 2017


**Authors Note** **: It bothered me days 17 and 18 were bunched together so I did two one-shots for the picture.**

 **Warnings:** **Sibling Incest, Mentions of Sex, Established Relationship.**

 ***** Special notice: I am in the process of deleting my other account and migrating the fics to this one. Please note that the prompts for this series were pictures.**

 **Popcorn Garland**

"I'm not putting fake snow on the damn tree."

Sam sighed, looking at his brother who was glaring at him. They had been at this for what felt like hours, debating how to decorate the eight-foot pine they had gotten for Christmas. They didn't seem to agree on anything; from what color bulbs, to if they should have multi or singular colored lights. Sam caught the glare the store employee was sending them every few minutes; noticed how the girl stood just close enough to be able to see them in case a fight broke out.

Glancing around, Sam noticed a few people were staring at them. It wasn't the first time Dean had made a scene while they were in public and while normally he wouldn't care, Sam figured they would have to keep a low profile here. Having a home base was something Sam was hesitant to acknowledge at first, but after Dean began to nest Sam saw the potential. He also saw how it was affecting Dean. Instead of beer or whiskey in the morning, Dean was drinking coffee, instead of wanting to hit the bar every night, Dean wanted to binge-watch Netflix.

The best part was the sex.

It had started years ago, back when Sam was about to graduate, and Dean was a young adult. There was rum and too much beer, next thing Sam knew it was the next morning and he was naked and alone. They didn't talk about it. When Dean came back Sam was dressed, Dean had a hard look in his eye which warned Sam never to mention it. So, he didn't. Instead, Sam left and made himself a new life only for it to be ripped away. It wasn't until Cas came back from purgatory they started again. Once again with too much rum, and a feeling of loneliness neither could fill without the other.

Now Sam wondered why he even bothered having his own room at all.

Since they had made their home in the bunker it was rare Sam slept anywhere but with Dean. Sure, they had the occasional night alone, but typically by the end of the night one was going into the others room. It wasn't just for sex, although typically that was how it ended up, but it kept the nightmares at bay. God knew they had enough reason for nightmares if there was something that kept them at bay Sam was going to jump at the chance. Looking at the stubborn man he called lover, Sam sighed for a second before putting the can of snow back on the shelf. The grin he received from Dean at the small gesture was nearly enough for Sam to forget they had been doing nothing but argue since they came into the store.

Looking to the next shelf, Sam perked up at what he spotted. While it wasn't something he thought Dean would go for, Sam couldn't help but ask. "What about this for garland?" picking up a string of fake popcorn and cranberries, Sam held it up for his brothers' inspection. Like he expected Dean frowned slightly before shaking his head. Sighing once again, Sam braced himself to argue for the garland when he caught sight of a small smile on Dean's face.

"I'm not putting that on the tree for the same reason as we're not putting the damn fake snow on it. You want garland we can make our own, I bet we can find cranberries and I know we have popcorn at home."

Home. The word caused a rush of warmth to flow through Sam. Setting the garland aside, Sam looked at the cart where they had their compromised decorations. It had been hard fought, but they finally had a place to call home. Smiling as Dean placed a hand on his arm, they had been touching more recently, which Sam was happy to know in this town nobody knew they were brothers. Looking at Dean, Sam was barely able to stop himself from leaning over for a kiss.

"Yeah, we can grab the stuff and make it ourselves. Let's get out of here, Dean… I think I'm pretty much done with the store for now."

Tilting his body just slightly Sam invaded his brother's personal space, with a slight smirk he knew the second Dean understood what he was asking. Watching as Dean's eyes darkened, Sam pushed the cart to the checkout, Dean not far behind him, just far enough Sam knew the older man was watching his ass. They would make the garland later, thought Sam while paying for their decorations. First, he wanted to spend some time with his brother, in the home they had managed to make.


End file.
